The Empty Grave Part 1: A New Journey
by Mountain King
Summary: A Buffy Star Wars crossover. Darth Vader is hunting for a new Apprentice but her friends arn't going to let her be taken. First part of The Empty Grave trilogy
1. Chapter 1

The Empty Grave  
Part 1:- A New Journey  
Introduction and Chapter 1

Introduction:-  
Welcome to episode one of three in this series of crossovers.. This promises to be an interesting one to write and for you to read. Each "episode" will be found in the relevant section as we have three different crossovers to get through. Because I don't want to give away any surprises I'm not saying any more just yet.

Disclaimer:-  
Star Wars was created by and is owned by George Lucas.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by and is owned by Joss Wheadon

I'm not either of them so I make no money from the ideas in both.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The only real light in the grand hall came from in front of him. As he approached he could tell it was a hologram of his beloved. A soft blue echo of the person entombed within permeated the darkness but it could not reach far. The rooms sole occupant kept to the shadows, the dim light failed to cast anything but a vague impression of what was standing there.

On the surface this dark, cold, mausoleum was a mask of darkness and fearful rage but inside was a good man who fought a war against his very self. It had taken years of searching to find this place. Strangely it had taken the destruction of his master's second most powerful weapon to lead him here. Lost in hyperspace after the destruction of the Death Star blind chance and fate lead him to this, all but empty, room. In this time of dark peace the people who fought to protect justice were hidden and forgotten. Including this one.

The last true casualty of the Clone War. Now reduced to a dusty monument with a fading hologram valiantly trying to preserve the image of the woman inside. All the power he now had, all he would ever have, was for nought as she was now, and forever, lost to him.

He was never one for self reflection, looking back at the mistakes in his life he knew he could not change them but in this lonely and oppressive tomb he looked inward and over the life he once had. So many sins, each one damning him for eternity. This, before him, was his greatest sin, the death of her by his own hand. Her innocence was only matched by her perfection and this crude flickering light was pathetic compared to the nova she was in life. He could feel the anger rising up within him and welcomed it. So much of himself was gone with her that all he had left of life was that which destroyed them both, his black rage.

Pouring his power into the hologram, he forced it brighter until it illuminated the whole room.

With a snap-hiss a red lightsaber ignited, corrupting the pure blue radiance. His voice-caster burst forth, unable to convey the pain of loss and the joy of anger as his blade fell through the memorial. His power shattered the holo-statue and in a burst of pure rage he vaporised the floor around him.

Such was his power and grief that it echoed through dimensions, unopposed by boundaries or gods until it found a mirroring power. Seeped in the Dark Side this power had no equal, where it came from. But here there was an equal, for a fleeting moment the two met and nothing could stop either of them.

He was unprepared for it, and as it ripped those boundaries apart the Sith Lord felt himself falling through the hole and in the fleeting moment he felt the claws of death and he welcomed them.

* * *

In an abandoned junk yard what little was left of a half built tower creaked in the hollow wind. Almost a year ago this was the site of an epic battle between good and evil. Now it was a forgotten monument, long deserted. Thirty feet above the ground hovered a crack in the universe, a splinter from the trans-dimensional crossroads a few miles below the surface. Almost without warning it was ripped asunder yet again, dark power flared through and for a moment reality bent to pure rage born of an equally pure pain. A tall, black, shape roared as it fell through the hole. He fell, knocked unconscious from the trip as much as the fall. The rift closed as soon as it opened and the fall was short and fast, all but invisible to everyone but those involved in the supernatural. 

Those who could have seen this were too busy and non of them would have understood it. So he lay at the foot of the tower, the sun gleaming of his armour.

* * *

The sun had gone down long ago. Slowly the Dark Lord awoke and got to his feet. Reaching out with his feelings he tried to understand what had happened. He felt the power of the Dark Side as it seemed to drench the very rocks of the ground. Every Force user knew of places where the Dark Side gathered in pools of energy but never had a place so dark or so deep been even imagined. Looking up he tried to recognise a single constellation, none of them were familiar. Burying his confusion he left the junkyard in search for information. 

He had been walking for some time before he found them. Two humans wearing strange colourful things. They were trying to follow him silently but the Force was strange in them and they were easy to pick out. 'What are you?' he asked.

'Could say the same Darth. What's the matter lost your Death Star.'

This time he didn't try for the dark mysterious image, spinning on his heal the Dark Lord glared down at the two things that were no longer human 'What the Sith are you? Answer now or face the consequences.'

'Dude we're vampires and you must be so sad its funny.'

'Snack time Darth.' The two creatures lunged for him, they were fast. Unfortunately for them a lightsaber is faster. He cut one off at the waist and the other one through the neck. Vader tilted his head in interest as the thing he beheaded exploded into dust, whatever dark Force energies fuelling it vanishing. 'Holy shit man! You are Darth Vader!' the one with no legs was gaping at him from the ground

'Yes. You still exist? However if I was to remove your head I suspect that would change. I will trade you your life for information.'

'Sold man, sold. What you want to know?'

Vader used the Force to lift the corpse from the ground, 'Everything.'

It was several hours later and a Dark Lord of the Sith sat on a bench considering exactly what he had learnt from the creature who's remains were now caught by the wind. This was a strange world with strange things on it. Once again he reached out with the Force, pushing past the darkness seeping through the dimensional tear. At first he almost missed it but once he realised that it was separate from the tear he could no longer ignore it. The dark pain he felt in his loved ones tomb, it was here too. Another Force user treading the path of the Dark Side, a powerful ally. Careful not to make his presence felt Vader felt around it, trying to discover its location.

Just as he approached he felt the fledgling Sith start to fade. Before him a strange building was hidden by some sort of Force-based shield. He shattered it with a thought and entered but inside he found nothing but still bodies. Then a fair distance away the Sith faded back into existence.

The only thing that could do that would have been a matter-caster. Something that Republic and then Imperial scientists had tried before decreeing it impossible. This world didn't have that technology. Could the Force truly be behind this he wondered.

In one room he found a large library of old books in a language he did not understand. Was it possible that these Earthers had found aspects of the Force that was beyond even a Sith Lord?

Knowing that almost limitless knowledge was at his fingertips yet denied to him sent Vader into a rage. He set to the building with his lightsaber, hacking and slashing the crude structure to the ground.

Once he had finished he sat on one of he rubble piles, contemplating his next move. If these people spoke in Basic perhaps his soon-to-be-apprentice to be would simply tell him what he needed to know.

* * *

Willow reached deep into Giles, sucking the magical energy out of the old man. The power was amazing! She could feel everything in the world, there was nothing, no mortal, hell no god with this much power! Then she felt them, another one like her. They had the same power that she had but their pain was just too much. Whoever they were they had a pain just as deep but older, somehow richer. 'You poor basterd. The suffering has to end.' With that she magically flew out of the magic box to put an end to the worlds pain and whoever else it was that felt as she did.

* * *

Vader watched the fireball as it careened across the brightening sky 'Impressive.' he muttered before continuing on his way to the source of the fireball. 

Half way there he felt the new Sith as they seamed to fly out of the half destroyed building. 'I will have words with this child, once I find out how they are doing this.' Once again that night he followed his feelings, grinding his teeth at the imprudence of whoever it was.

On his way his mind wandered; it was obvious now that the Force had brought him here to train this person but why had they chosen this path. They were in pain, emotional anguish. It was likely that they lost someone and that pushed them over the edge. The Dark Side used for revenge. Something he knew far too well and look where it got him. He was now this walking monstrosity, not even half human, the one thing in his life that made him special was lying in a shattered mausoleum thanks to him. The man as close as a father to him dead by his own hand. He was feared throughout the galaxy and the only man who was once a friend was now an obstacle. Could he demand someone else to chose the same? Curse them to this life as he did his own?

When he was making those choices the was nothing to chose from. Now he looked back there were other ways. He should have listened better Obi-Wan should have trained him, trusted him more. He should never have met Padme. He should have killed the emperor when he had the chance.

Never mind, with this new knowledge within his grasp he could return and take power for himself. Then he would use that power to reshape the Galaxy into a giant memorial for his love.

The sun was in the sky now, beating down gloriously through the light clouds. He was a dark shadow in that peaceful moment. A young man was running parallel to him, heading the same way as a great serge of power began to grow. It took Vader a moment to realise the Sith was somehow channelling the Force energy of the planet. Shocked he increased his speed. What could they want with that much power? But more importantly how did one tap that power?

* * *

Willow tore her attention from the person approaching, whatever they wanted their pain would end with everyone else's. 

Suddenly Xander was there, she must have been too focused on the other guy and Buffy to notice 'Hi black-eyed girl. What you doing?'

'Xander, get out of here.' He was standing in her way, she would have to kill him.

'Oh no. You're not the only one with superpowers you know. You might be a supped up uber-witch but this carpenter can dry wall you into the next century.'

'I'm not joking Xander! Get out of my way. NOW!' She blasted him out of the way, injuring him. She had hurt Xander. Like a animal rattling it's cage some small part of her saw the evil that she was capable of now and rebelled against it. But it didn't matter, he would die soon along with everyone else. The pain had to end.

She watched as he painfully got back to his feet and in the way of the magical energy again. 'You can't stop this' Willow stated, if only she could get him to see that it was better this way. For all the world.

'I get that. It's just, where else am I going to go? You've been my best friend all my life. Worlds going to end, where else would I be?'

'Is this the master plan? You're going to stop me by saying you love me?'

'I was going to walk you of a cliff and hand you an anvil. But it seamed a little cartoony.'

That little corner of her that was left over almost smiled at him. 'Still making jokes…'

'I'm not joking. I know you're in pain, I couldn't imagine the pain you're in and I know your going to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid. But hey I still want to hang. You're Willow.'

'Don't call me that!' She spat, Willow died with the same bullet that hit Tara Whatever was left would die along with everything else. That was why she HAD to do this.

'The first day at kindergarten you cried because you broke the yellow crayon and were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world not a terrific notion but the thing is, yeh, I love you. I love crayon braking Willow and I love scary veiny Willow so if I'm going out its here. If you want to kill the world then start with me. I've earned that.'

'You think I won't?' She would, it was Willow that couldn't. She wasn't that Willow anymore and that niggling voice that was left couldn't stop her. It couldn't.

'Doesn't matter. I still love you.'

The doubting voice in the back of her mind begged her not to, when she shouted it wasn't just a Xander it was at herself. 'Shut up!' To prove that she could hurt him she lashed out across his face with magical talons.

Three great gashes bled from his cheek. 'I love you.'

It wouldn't work, no matter how much it struck deep in what was left of her soul it wouldn't work, she lashed out at his chest with the talons. Oh Goddess he was bleeding badly now, please Xander walk away.

'I love you.' He was coming closer

Willow could taste the salt from her tears. No! She would not weaken! The world must end. 'SHUT UP!' she screeched before sending another blast to knock him out of the way but it wasn't enough.

'I love you Willow'

Something was wrong, the black pit she was drawing her power from, once infinite was withering. Why? He was so close now and now there was nothing left. 'Stop!'

'I love you.' he was right in front of her.

There was nothing left. Her power had simply vanished, she couldn't hold that small part back anymore and like a dam braking it came in a flood of tears. 'Stop.' She commanded it, it would be. Helplessly pounding in Xander chest she tried but the Willow that she was came back faster and faster. 'Stop…'

Willow felt her "self" returning like it was returning from a long journey. What had she done? Oh Goddess Tara was dead. Whatever magic she still had a hold of she released and simply cried in Xander's arms.

* * *

Xander felt her tears through his shirt. Whether it was seconds or days he couldn't tell but they knelt there for what seamed like an eternity. 

He then felt a shadow fall over him and the loud heavy breathing of someone that shouldn't be there; 'Touching, but if you care that much for her you will give her to me.' Looking up he saw the angular helmet of perhaps the greatest movie villain of all time.

'You have got to be kidding!'

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Empty Grave  
Part 1: A New Journey

Chapter 2  
To an outside observer it would be quite an image. On this small bluff overlooking the town of Sunnydale three distinct objects cast their long shadows over the landscape. The still fresh sun continued to rise slowly over the horizon. One of the objects was a spire, pointing to the sky with the effigy of a Old One affixed to the slanting side but the other two was where the observer should be looking.

One was a six and a half foot silhouette of a man, his cloak billowing to one side and an angular black mask that was both expressionless and menacing. He was looking down at the last object. Two people crouched in what was once sunlight. Cowering from him. There was no outside observer but if there was they would probably have ran away at this point.

* * *

Xander held his breath. This was not good, in fact this was very bad. Willow was still crying into his arms, blissfully unaware that Darth-fricking-Vader was there. Looking at them like they were just important enough to spend a whole second crushing them under his armoured foot. 'Well this is officially the worst day of my life.' Xander felt his best bud tense at his words, her sharp fingernails digging into his arms.

'Give her to me.' The black clad cyborg quietly demanded. As one Willow and Xander stood up. He could tell she was gob smacked at the sight of what was for all intents and purposes a very bad dream. 'Child, you're skills are impressive and your pain only fuels you to greater extents. Together we could learn all there is to the Force and rule the universe.' Wordlessly Will cringed behind Xander, closing her eyes and covering her ears. Xander made sure to place himself between the two. 'You cannot understand the destiny she has chosen boy. Only I can show her the true path.'

'Don't you bad guys ever think of something more original. "Her destiny lies with me young one". Get a life.' Xander desperately tried to sound confident but Willow stumbled backwards forcing him to take a few steps with her. He knew there was nowhere for them to go. With a cliff behind and a psychopath in front their options were pretty limited.

'She has begun on the path to the Dark Side. Nothing can stop that now. Give her to me and save your life.'

'Sorry, I'm not going to let you do that to her.' he had a plan. It was along shot but it might just work. Looking over his shoulder he silently tried to tell her what he was going to do but Willow was too scared to notice, or even care. Picking the terrified Wicca up in his arms he stood teetering on the bring of the fall.

'You will not, you cannot.'

'Free will. We can pretty much do what we want. Jackass.' He hoped he sounded as desperate to Darth Vader had he did to himself, otherwise this wouldn't work.

Wordlessly Darth Vader lunged at him and Xander jumped to the side. The world slowed down as Xander rolled on his shoulder, almost placing Willow on the ground before standing up all in one move.

* * *

Vader saw the roll happening only the instant before it came to be. The boy was willing to kill them both to keep her from the Dark Side and he had let that fact blind him to the obvious trap. Cursing as his mechanical limbs reacted too slowly he could only helplessly watch as his momentum carried him over the precipice and down. 

'Happy landings!' called the ignorant child who had tricked him. He probably believed he had won. Vader reoriented himself before the ground met him head on. Once again he was underestimated, his command over the Force was without equal. Something the boy would learn all too well by the time he was finished.

* * *

Willow watched as whoever it was spun on the way down. Any hope that it was just one of Warren's toys collapsed in ruins when he used his mystical energies to land without a scratch. 

'You have got to be…' Xander started before the black shape beneath looked up. With a deathly chill Willow knew he was grinning at them, gathering his energy for something new.

'Xander, we've got to run!' With a giant leap Darth Vader cleared more than twenty feet of cliff face before grasping onto the rocks and throwing himself another twenty.

Together they ran faster than Willow had ever ran in her life. Despite the distance the two of them were at the doors of the Magic Box before they knew where they were heading.

Passing through the broken door Xander glanced at her with an odd mix of guilt, sympathy and accusation that Willow had to shy away from. Inside the gang were all there, even Giles who Dawn was clinging too. 'Guy's. We have a problem.' Xander started.

Everyone's eyes were on her and Willow could feel their anger, their hatred and even their sympathy. All of which she didn't want. Everything she did and said under the influence of the black magic had hurt them badly. Was she even welcome here? Dawnie's face told her no. 'What problem, SHE'S not going to try and unmake any of us again is she.' the girl spat

'Look we'll talk about all this when the universe hands us a brake. There is something more important than Willow.'

'What is that Xander? Do tell.' Giles said with barely hidden sarcasm.

'Darth Vader's here.' Willow said not meeting anyone's eyes. The following silence was deafening.

'I don't see him or the Death Star. Try again.'

'We just gave him the slip Anya. This isn't a joke…'

Out of nowhere Dawn simply exploded at them 'You're making this up! You want to make this all someone else's fault. You'll blame everything Willow did on DARTH VADER! "Darth Vader made me do it… I didn't want to kill those people a character from the movies told me to do it" you make me sick.' With that the girl stormed to the front of the devastated shop and glared out the window.

'Dawn that's not true…' Xander started but Willow could tell no one believed them, They all thought Dawn was right.

* * *

Dawn couldn't stop crying, she couldn't tell if they were tears of anger or sadness. Somewhere behind her Xander was pleading with the others to listen. "Star Wars" was coming for them. Like anyone would believe that.

Ever so carefully it felt like a blanket was draped over her mind, numbing her thoughts… Slowly her tears stopped and she could see what she was looking at. A black shadow with three red lights flashing on and off. Somewhere on the edge of her hearing she heard the sharp wheezing and hiss of a mechanical bellows. Oddly curious she went outside, standing there was the back shadow of somebody. She knew his name but couldn't place it. As she looked up into the angular mask some dim corner of her mind realised that Dawn wasn't the one in control.

'Who are you?' the stranger asked. Dawn answered absently, there was something icy cold weighing her thoughts down. 'Dawn, a pretty name. What happed to the red haired girl?'

'Tara's dead. Will…' This was wrong, she knew who this guy was… it was important. She had to do something… The ice inside her thoughts spread like a living thing slowing her down, making her tired. 'Willow bad. Bad… Wrong… think…'

'Your struggle is pointless. I could rip your mind apart and learn what I want from the tatters of your soul. Answer! The red haired girl, Willow, why did she turn to the Dark Side?' he needed to know. She must tell him.

'Revenge for Tara's death. He… he killed Tara and Willow killed him but the magic took… took her over.' She knew it was wrong to speak telling this stranger and she knew why, if only she could reach it. His name, it was important. He was dark… Dark… Darth… He was Vader.

Suddenly she felt the ice crack and then shatter. Dawn woke up instantly, reality snapped back into focus with almost painful clarity. He was Darth Vader and she was outside, alone, with him. Not of the good. 'Buffy!' she screamed before he threw her through the remaining window.

* * *

Buffy shuffled her feet. When Dawn had left the group a deadly silence had descended, punctuated with Willow's crying. 'Guy's it's not that we don't believe you but you have to admit that Darth Vader is just a step too far. Tell us what happened.'

'Buff, I caught up with Willow on the bluff and talked her down. Alright so she scratched me a bit but its nothing serious' Buffy wasn't sure about that. She could see the blood and the gashes. 'Then out of nowhere he appeared and did the whole join me or die thing and I tricked him over the cliff.'

'So you killed him?' asked Giles

'No. He kinda landed on his feet and started jumping up the cliff. So me and Wills ran for it.'

'Why is that familiar.' muttered Anya before adding loudly 'Did he follow you?'

'We gave him the slip, no way he could have flowed us.'

'Buffy!' Shouted Dawn the instant before she came flying through the window and the one stack of shelves that was left standing. Buffy ran to her sisters side, she had a ugly cut above her right eye and glass in her hair but, thankfully, there were no broken bones.

'Buffy! Watch out!' She looked to where Giles pointed to see some geek in a Halloween costume kick his way past the door.

This guy had scared Willow and hurt Dawn. Oh yes he was going down. Standing up Buffy grabbed one of the weapons that were scattered across the floor, a long sword. 'Alright geek boy, now you've made me mad.' Placing herself in front of him she pointed the sword at his neck.

Unfortunately she then blinked. In that moment the former Jedi knight had more than enough time to cut her sword off at the hilt. Even in the bright morning the glowing red blade cast bloody shadows over the shop, highlighting the sharp edges on its owners mask. In a paralysing instant Buffy knew how much trouble they were in and quite automatically she spoke the first oath that came to mind; 'Sodding Hell!'

* * *

Vader sensed a great strength coming from this amusingly small warrior, but she was no Jedi. Absently he delivered a powerful snap kick to her chest, one that granted her a short flight before switching off his lightsaber.

'"Sodding Hell"? You've been spending far to much time around Spike' The eldest of the group admonished her before helping her up.

As he approached he spared a glance at the child who had defied him. While not seriously injured she was immobile for the foreseeable future. That was fortunate, too many children had died at his hands. He suspected others were to be sacrificed before the day was out. One dead, innocent, girl would have been disconcerting.

'Giles, any suggestions?' Asked the boy who had shown such arrogance at their last meeting.

'All at once we might stand a chance.' Said the oldest amongst them. At his words those that could charged at him, ignorant of their true importance in this matter.

* * *

Willow held back, she wasn't any use now. She never would be again. As the four of them stepped forward Darth Vader raised his hand; it was a claw. She had seen him do that before; 'No!' but her shout was too late. They all seemed to collide with each other before hitting the floor.

In horror Willow watched as they clutched at their mouths, he was choking them! She stood there helpless as he stepped over them, coming closer and nothing could stop him.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Empty Grave  
Part 1: A New Journey.  
Chapter 3

Authors note:-  
After some advice from a friend I have tweaked some points in the last chapter before posting this one.

* * *

Buffy could barely see, a dull grey fuzz crawled in from the corners of her eyes. The very air was as thick as treacle and she could feel her windpipe being crushed by some invisible fist. If she didn't do something they were all going to die. She had just accepted this world again, she wouldn't leave it like this, not this soon.

* * *

Willow felt the power coming from him in waves. Limitless power that seamed to come from some infinite pain that clung to his essence like the shadows clung to his glistening armour. Despite all that had happened a part of her wanted that power. She had tasted it and she needed more, more that she could handle just to see how much that was. With every last shred of willpower she fought that desire down. It was impossibly hard but she could do it, she had to.

'Do not fight it Willow. It is who you are.' Vader spoke, she didn't know how he knew her name and didn't care.

'It's not, and it never will be. I'm not that person.' She dug as deep as she could to find the strength to hold back the flood of darkness that was rising. Unfortunately she could not hold back the flood of tears

'But you could be that person, nothing would be denied you. You have the power, the skill but not the will. Take hold of that and nothing would be able to stand in your way. Grasp that power and use it to stop me, they are still alive. For how long will you let them suffer.'

'No, I'm not listening. I'm not.' Slapping her hands over her ears Willow tried to block out his words but she could still hear him. Screwing her eyes shut she fell back as the blackest magic's within her writhed like a snake.

'Accept your destiny, use your anger use your hatred and strike me down! You have no choice. You have the power. It's within reach. All you have to do is take it!'

He was right she could do it. Nothing could stand in her way with that power. She would brake his hold on them and then brake him. Willow could feel the dark energies surging through her again as the pitiful barriers she had put up crumbled. She felt her hair darken moment by moment. The rage built up in her. How dare he presume to know what power this was. How dare he even talk to her in that way. It wasn't him who lost Tara.

As the great swell of darkness threatened to explode she found the last piece of herself to hold onto. Tara. Snapping her eyes open Willow looked into his empty mask. 'No. I won't give in. I can't.' Then she saw what was happening behind him.

* * *

Somehow Buffy had seen the wooden support lying next to her. Her lungs were burning and somewhere far away she could hear Willow losing her battle. Swearing to herself not to let it end this way Buffy stood up, wooden beam in her hands.

All she could hear a hollow roaring but Buffy could still see Willow over, well around, Vader's shoulder. Her hair was almost black again but it suddenly glowed with an inner light. She said something only a moment before Buffy brought the beam across.

Instantly the Slayer could breath again. 'That should slow him down. Willow are you alright?'

'No, nowhere close.'

'Stupid question.' Around her the others were slowly getting up; 'So what do we do with him?' From the counter a roar reverberated across the room. 'You have got to be joking!' Buffy managed to gasp before he hefted the beam off and stood up.

'Alright. That was impressive. Shall we try again?' growled Vader as he stood up.

Giles stepped in front of the gang, shouting; 'Vincheri!' A burst of green energy shot out from his raised hand and wrapped itself around Vader.

'What is this?' he managed to ask before the binding spell rose him from the ground, paralysing him as it became clear and transparent.

'As I was saying; Any ideas what to do now?' Buffy shrugged.

'Well Giles how do you kill Darth Vader?'

'Anya, I doubt that it is possible with what we have at our disposal. Nothing short of totally destroying him would be of any use.' He stopped and reached for the glasses he was not wearing. 'However I believe that if we remove his mask, we could suffocate him.'

'Sounds fair' Buffy shrugged. 'Someone find me a ladder and I'll do it.'

'You do not have the power to stop me. I am a Dark Lord of the Sith, this trick will not hold me.' Hissed Vader.

Willow then spoke in a quiet voice, disagreeing with him; 'That spell could hold me. Without the nullifying spell you're helpless.'

'I beg to differ. As wise as you are to my past you do not yet understand that my power has no limits. Observe.' With a mounting dread Buffy watched as he brought his face down to meet theirs. Slowly the binding shifted, green then black cracks began to dance over it's surface.

'Good lord!'

'That's… but that means he's… Buffy that thing should be able to hold anything this side of a god.'

'Not just that. I researched that spell incase we had to face someone of Glory's calliber again.' Giles struggled to pull his jaw from the floor

'We need a plan pretty quick here Giles.'

'I agree Buffy. But only one springs to mind at the moment.' Confused, Buffy watched as he turned around and picked Dawn up.

'And the plan is?' asked Xander.

'Peg it!' Giles shouted. Buffy looked at her friends, what did "Peg it" mean? Looking back to Giles she saw he was already outside and running like the hounds of hell were after him.

'Good plan' shouted Anya and the gang followed.

* * *

Xander unlocked his apartment and let the gang in. Even Buffy was out of breath as they piled into the living room. 'Can someone please give me a hand.' Gasped Giles still cradling the sleeping Dawn in his arms.

As he was closest Xander took her off him before he collapsed. 'I've got her.' It wasn't the first time he had picked her up but it had been a while. 'Whoa. She's getting heavier. Hear that Dawn-patrol, no more late night chocolate feasts for you.' She couldn't hear him but the little laughs from Buffy and Willow told him the joke worked where it was intended.

'So other than running like scared children. Something that Xander's so good at. What are we going to do? In case you haven't noticed THE Darth Vader is after her.' Anya pointed at Willow before continuing, 'and we can't stop him without some really big guns or something.'

Ignoring Anya jibes Xander eased Dawn onto his couch before he remembered something. 'The Troll Hammer! That's something we could use!'

'Yes but that's at my house Xander.' Buffy mentioned. 'If he's not broken free yet Darth will and then he'll come looking for us. How did he find us anyway you guys said you gave him the slip?'

'We did, he must have tracked me. Someone as powerful as he is can sense others who use magic.' Willow said in a painfully quiet voice.

'Great. You lead him to us and you'll do it again.' Anya turned on the recovering Wicca.

Xander could see the others were about to as well, including Willow. 'Is there anything you can do?'

'I've done it. I've cut myself off as best I can from the magic's. He can't follow us here.'

Giles smiled and patted her on her shoulder. 'Good thinking there Willow. It should also help you recover.'

'Back to my question; How do we stop him? Xander you're the biggest geek here, spill it. How do we stop him.'

Giving Anya a black look he told them what they already knew. 'That's easy. Call Luke Skywalker and have him talk to his father. Or we could hit him with a couple of million volts of Force lightning. We could even throw him into a reactor core and blow it up. But we don't have any of those things, do we?'

'That's not a bad idea Xander.' Giles half smiled. 'I think I know of something we could use.'

'What?' the gang asked.

'That' Giles pointed at the corner.

* * *

Vader walked out of the broken shop, once the fledgling closed herself off from the Force he had picked through the wreckage. There were more ineligible books and many items that contained great Force powers. Without instruction these items were, however, completely useless to him.

It took him a moment to realise that there was something else missing, the child. With an evil grin he reached out and looked for the residue of his influence. Not too far away he felt what he was looking for. The child was still in a dreamless sleep, that made it much easier.

* * *

Willow felt a slight tugging in the back of her mind. She knew that it had to be Darth Vader trying to find them again, but it lasted longer. For a second she wondered if he had found a way to trace her but that was impossible.

They were looking through Xander's video collection, somewhere in this graveyard of cheap Mexican flicks and recorded from T.V Babylon 5 were his copies of Star Wars. Giles master-plan was to trick Darth Vader into watching the last few minutes of Return of the Jedi, hoping that he was at least distracted enough for them to get the drop on the dark lord. She didn't think it would work but it was the only chance in hell.

The tugging was stronger or was it just her imagination? No, something was happening. Turning around she saw Dawn roll off the sofa and stand up. 'Dawnie?'

Dawn didn't answer, in fact her head still lolled limply from her shoulders. Like a sleepwalker she sloped towards the door, feet dragging across the carpet.

'Dawn? What's wrong? Are you okay?' Buffy asked, the others had noticed what was going on.

'Goddess, no!' Willow gasped as the comatose girl limply opened the door. On the other side stood the form of Darth Vader.

'Fools. Your compassion will be your undoing.' As he stepped in Dawn collapsed, now useless to him he had simply released her. Instantly the others got between him and Willow, casting glances at Dawn who had fallen much as a puppet does when its strings are cut.

'We don't want any trouble. Just to talk…' started Giles.

'Enough. I underestimated all of you, this time you will not get in my way.' Then he looked past them, to Willow, before giving them a small wave. Like rag dolls caught in a hurricane they were picked up and tossed into the wall.

In a long second Willow watched her friends crash into each other and falling in a heap beneath a large, new, crack that ran across the wall. Just as she turned to look Vader in the eyes a hand shot out from under the mound of limbs; 'That all you got big boy?' cried Buffy as she climbed over the others.

With a curious tilt to his head the Dark Lord of the Sith watched her stand. 'You are powerful, impressive but hardly a challenge. Sleep now.' Even separated from the magic's Willow felt the power of the suggestion and found her eyes drooping. Buffy, astoundingly, had the strength to fall to her knees before succumbing.

Any other time Willow would have found the idea of Buffy's snoring funny. Right now it was the last thing she wanted to hear.

* * *

Darth Vader allowed himself another grin. Now all the obstacles were out of his way. In mere moments his new apprentice would succumb to the Dark Side and the very universe would tremble. 'I can feel the power within you. It is screaming to be let free. Embrace it and you will be free to do whatever you wish.'

'No.' Still she protested, a waste of time.

'I can show you things you can never have imagined. The power you have, the universe, is yours for the taking. Reach out and grasp it.

'I won't'

'You will. The power is braking free even now, you cannot stop it.'

'I must. If I accept it I wont be me.. It won't be me…'

'No. You will be Darth Demonus. Dark Lady of the Sith.

'Demonus… Demon, I'm no demon.'

'You will be who you are meant to be.'

'I'm meant to be Willow Rosenberg. The same way you're really Anakin Skywalker.'

'That name has no meaning to me. Soon Willow will have none for you.'

'You're wrong. You'll always be Anakin Skywalker.' She took a step forward, a fire burning in her eyes he could dimly remember. 'You've buried him under layers of hate and pain but he's still there. I can feel him the same way you can feel me.'

'Then you know that he is dead.'

'No he's not. He is what is fuelling your hatred. His grief is what made you.'

'Lies.'

'He has a son, he has a daughter. Despite it all they love him.'

'A desperate plea. I knew this, it means nothing. I am Darth Vader. Enough of this distraction, now you see the power of the Dark Side you must chose to become my apprentice.'

'I know why you hate yourself. Goddess your screaming it in your mind, over and over again.' Tears of empathy were free flowing down her face. 'You think you killed your wife.'

'I did. She betrayed me and I punished her.' The pain was back. Many times in the dark of night it came and each time it threatened to drop him dead. Only his anger drove him forward. Onward in the service of his master. A master he sought to kill.

'That's right. You did. Not Anakin. Your anger has blinded you Anakin. It was Darth Vader who was responsible for your wife. You were out of control.' She was advancing, coming closer as her words came closer to the core of his being. 'It was never your fault. You acted before you had all the facts. You know she could never betray you…'

'Enough lies witch.' he used his height as an advantage, cowling her into the ground. 'Accept the gift the Force and your rage has granted. Your fate is sealed accept or…'

'Or what? You'll torture me? Like you did Leia, your daughter.'

'Who?'

'The Princess… Leia, she was your daughter.'

Something happened in that instant. It was as if a great door slammed open, echoing in a cavernous vault deep within his mind. Distantly he fell to his knees and a voice he hadn't heard in so many years shouted from his own mouth in a scream of pain. It was not Darth Vader, instead it was Anakin. It was him. He had hurt Anakin's daughter. The power that had created him turned in on him, used by a new, or rather older mind. The distant shreds of decency and the man once known as Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker became a power within his mind. The great pain of Padme's death, once more than enough to shatter that power was no more than a piece of wreckage caught up in a terrible storm. A storm more than powerful enough to wash the personality of Darth Vader from the mind it once ruled.

* * *

Willow gasped as she saw in to his mind. Reliving the moment he blindly killed Padme, the second he cut Obi-wan in half and the fear in Leia's eyes as the torture droid hovered into the cramped cell. Then he screamed again, sparks and smoke began to rise from the grill in front of his mouth and the whole apartment shook with the force at the death of Darth Vader.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Empty Grave  
Part 1: A New Journey  
Chapter 4

The room, the apartment, the building, perhaps even the whole of Sunnydale shook with pain. Willow couldn't even see anymore, she was crying for him. Everything he had done was for love. That had destroyed him and all that he had stood for. He tried to fight the monster he had become. Tricking himself into ignoring this possible victim, pausing at just the right moment to give them a chance but it was all too little as the monster cut a bloody swathe across his galaxy.

In slow motion, almost mirroring Buffy's collapse Willow could hear his tears as the former Dark Lord of the Sith fell to his knees before being over come with fatigue.

Finally she was safe, the adrenalin in her system was no longer enough to keep her going and, like him, she simply could not stay awake. With a small sigh she too collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

Buffy clawed her way from the back abyss, Slowly waking up she saw Dawn kneeling beside her. 'Morning.'

'It's afternoon Buffy. Are you alright?'

'Getting sick of late nights. You?'

'My head hurts and I'm a little queasy but I've not barfed yet. So that's cool.'

'Darth Vader?'

'I think he's broken.' Buffy sat up and looked at the ball of black armour. He had curled up and was rocking gently. The sound of his breathing was stuttered and rasping a lot more than usual. Xander and Giles were standing over him with an axe and a sword, making very sure that the big guy wasn't faking them out. Anya was hovering over Willow, who was sleeping on the sofa. 'They were like this when we woke up Buffy.'

Falling on her back again Buffy sighed; 'What a week.'

It was later that day and the evening was just around the corner. 'Right so we've got a plan. One that doesn't involve running or pegs. Me and Xander carry tall, dark and comatose here to my place and chain him up. Anya sees what she can scavenge in the Magic Box that tells us how he's here. Giles takes Willow to England for some rehab and uses the books he's got there for more research.'

'And I go to the nice hospital and get this cut seen to.' Smiled Dawn with haunted eyes. She still didn't like the hospital.

There was a dead silence only broken by the stuttering breaths coming from the body of Darth Vader 'Are you sure you want to do this Will.' Xander asked finally.

Willow had woken up a few hours ago and jumped on the chance to go with Giles. 'I can't stay. Not yet I've done to much. I'll be back one day but I need this.'

'Don't forget to call.' Smiled Buffy trying to be comforting. If she was honest with herself it was good that Willow got out of here. It was just too much to have seen her kill someone and know that there was nothing mortal law could do other than arrest a grieving young woman.

'Or e-mail.' Pitched in Xander pulling Buffy from her thoughts.

'I won't. When should we be going?'

'As soon as possible I am afraid. I have no idea how the presence of a Dark Lord and a Hellmouth is effecting you but I doubt it's positive.' Giles put a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder

It took half the night to carry the heavy body to her house. Willow, and Giles, had stayed at Xander's not knowing what effect returning would have on her. As Buffy chained Vader to one of the posts in the basement Xander packed some bags for Willow. 'Did you get everything?'

'I got what I thought she would need. Some clothes, a few pictures of us, her passport and purse. I also got some things from the bathroom, toothpaste, her toothbrush.'

'Underwear?'

'Urm, no. I didn't feel… well you see.'

'Pathetic much. Give that here, I'll get them.' She did, and other things that he wouldn't have thought of. She did notice that a few things that would remind Willow of Tara were missing. She asked him about it.

'Giles asked me to. He thinks they'll help her when she's ready for them. We're not supposed to tell her.'

'I guessed as much. I would do the same.' She gritted her teeth. 'I'll take these back and then pick up Dawn at the hospital. You guard tall dark and formally unstoppable downstairs.'

'I'm sorry Buffy I know how much trouble you'll get in over what happened to Dawn.'

'I just hope she sticks to the story.'

Xander laughed, probably remembering the way she "improved" the more impossible Slayer excuses. 'One question. If Vader wakes up…?'

'Call me. If you can, or when you wake up.'

'If I'm dead?'

'Then we'll find you.' She looked at him, trying to tell him that he would not die. Too many people had been lost today.

* * *

Dawn looked up from the computer and was tempted to swear. It was still sunny, three days of glorious sunshine after Willow left. Was someone up there playing a joke, it was supposed to be raining. How could she feel like this if the traitorous weather would not help. One of her best friends was dead, almost everyone had deserted her, Darth Vader was comatose in the basement and she had five stitches over her right eye. On the plus side it was the summer holidays so non of her friends could see her wonderful new scar.

She had spent the past three days researching how they had the real Darth Vader in the house. Not just some guy in a costume but the real, Force wheedling, lightsabre glowing Darth Vader. Who could really throw unsuspecting real people, through real glass windows and give them real cuts, just above their real right eye. The annoying thing was how itchy the little cut was with those stitches in. Refusing to scratch them she looked over the research again.

While Anya had spent about five seconds looking for information before moaning about the damage to the Magic Box Dawn had been working. Amongst the page after web-page of Star Wars stuff so geeky that the nerds would have been embarrassed was a small note on some Demi-God called Promithea, who supposedly was a story made real. She could explore the worlds created by imagination and even summon up creatures to help. But she was supposed to be good and there was no way anything on their side would bring Vader here, so that was a dead end.

Same with the lightsabre and his other stuff. It worked, well the lightsabre did work but when Buffy tried it she almost cut her own arm off. After that they agreed not to mess with anything else, including the three little balls that Xander recognised as thermal detonators. Dawn might have been a klepto, past tense, but even then there was no way she'd touch what was a pocket nuke.

There was only one person who could help her and he was down in the basement and chained up. Not for the first time she crept down there and watched him. Before he would be rocking in a ball at the bottom of the pole he was chained to, not noticing the sudden light. Now he flinched away from it. 'Hello' she asked, he didn't answer. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

This time he answered, a hollow laugh. It sounded painful, like he couldn't remember how to. Then he spoke; 'Child. Whatever pain you think you could inflict upon me would be a mercy.'

Dawn looked at him in silence, he didn't sound like he did before. He sounded weaker, vulnerable. 'I'm trying to find out why you're here. To do that I need to know how you got… well here. Anyway I think you owe me that much after the whole mind control thing.'

Vader tilted his head at her and she could have sworn she felt his eyebrows rise.

* * *

He told the young girl what she wanted to know, hoping she would leave him alone when he had finished. He told her of the destruction of Grand Moff Tarkin's Death Star, of his damaged ship and how he blindly used his fighters hyperspace drive to escape. Then he told her how he found his wife's memorial empty and looted with nothing more than a flickering hologram to remember her. His black rage and the great rip in the universe he created. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed her reaction to his method arrival and the shear power he used to create it.

'So… So you fell through this hole you made. Why did you go after Willow and me?' She was sat at the bottom of the strange stairs looking at him. He could feel the pity she felt for what he had become and honestly despised her for it. He would tell her exactly what happened, that would stop her.

'I felt the young lady's power and sought her out. She would have been my apprentice and I would have wiped and sense of humanity from your friend. You were isolated and I needed information. The only reason I did not kill you was that you were not worth the minuscule effort.' Thinking back he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for her survival. The same could be said about the young man, Xander, tricking him. Looking back now the only possible reason both were not killed was that he didn't want any more blood on his hands.

'So you could have snapped my neck like that,' she somehow cracked her fingers against her palm in a sharp snap. 'But you couldn't be bothered. So why are you talking to me now.'

'So you will leave me alone.' he answered absently. Thinking back, he could sight a thousand times or more when he held on to a brief sliver of mercy. Victories over the dark side that he didn't notice himself fighting for.

'Oh I'm sorry. Thanks for the help.' As she got up and walked away he realised there was one more thing.

'No do not leave yet, I owe you something else.' Even the smallest victory did not make up for his actions. He knew that he must atone somehow.

'What?'

'You're head. How badly are you hurt.'

'I might have a scar but nothing special.'

Silently he made a decision he knew he would regret. 'May I see?' he asked and she warily came back down the stairs and stood just out of reach, it made it harder but it had to be done. 'I am sorry' he muttered after completing the task.

'I don't think it was you who did it.' she smiled a sad little smile and left him alone.

* * *

Dawn just couldn't shake the cold from her spine as easily as she had from her head. His voice was so hollow. He sounded empty, no emotion even when he was telling her to leave. Absently she scratched above her eye, something light fell into her hand. It was a short, thin, thread.

After a moment staring at it she realised where it had come from.

* * *

Buffy dragged her feet through the front door. Dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes she couldn't find the strength to call to her sister. Dragging the last of her Slayer strength out from deep within her she stumbled up the stairs to the bathroom.

After the shower she put on a fresh blouse and jeans before somehow making her way back downstairs and to the living room table. Finally collapsing in the seat next to the one Dawn had been working in, but she wasn't at the table. Thankfully before she had to pick herself up Buffy saw Dawn coming back with two cups of coffee.

'Another double shift?'

Buffy nodded and then reached to one of the cups 'Thanks.' After the caffeine hit her system she found she could move again 'I'm the Slayer. I'm stronger, faster than anyone else. Why am I so whipped after a double shift?'

'I don't know, real work?' Dawn smiled. Buffy gave her the "Summers Death Glare" in response. 'Look Buffy vampires you just have to poke with a bit of wood. Working people takes longer that's all. You'll slay 'em in no time.'

Popping a shoulder Buffy grimaced; 'So what do we know about Darth.'

'What don't we know? Alright, that portal that Glory opened with me last year. He fell through that.'

'When.'

'From what I can tell the same time Tara was shot. Somehow he thinks he was the one to open it. He went after Will as an apprentice and we were little more than bugs that got in his way.'

'How do you know… You've talked to him.' Buffy looked at Dawn closely, the was something different. Or was it not different about her.

'I heard something coming from down there and looked in on him. He was awake so I asked him.' She smiled an arch little smile 'You didn't notice my scratch.' It was gone, completely gone, 'He used the Force to get rid of it for me.'

Shaken Buffy sat up straight. 'Alright. But I don't want you going down there again you hear me.'

'But…'

'Not again.'

'Okay'

'Right find anything else?'

'I've been doing some research into this whole Force/Magic connection thing. With magic you call on a God, or Goddess, to take your power and use it to do stuff but for the little stuff you don't need to ask, a powerful witch can move things with her mind without asking a God to help.' Dawn gestured to one of the piles in front of her. 'The Force is supposed to use the energy given off by living things to do the same sort of thing. I think that the Magic/Force difference is about the way you control that energy.'

'And this means what?'

'In other words they are different parts of the same thing. The power of something being changed and used for something else. Magic uses spells and things to focus the power while the Force uses concentration.'

'Right and the whole Sith problem?'

'I don't really know, it could be like the saying; power corrupts. No that's not right… From what I can tell the power that they use isn't good or evil. It's the intention of the user that makes it one or the other and when one is really angry or hurt the intention is to lash out. Without any morals you pretty much do what you want and thus badness.'

'So your saying it was Willow doing those things?'

'I don't know Buffy. I don't think so and there's enough to tell me she was out of control but it's something else, I'll keep looking.'

* * *

He felt the small warrior approach and walk down the stairs to what he regarded as his cell. 'I don't want you talking to her again. We're going to find out why you're here and send you back and until then no one is going to even come down here you got that.'

'You are afraid.'

'Damn straight.' With that she left.

Sitting in the dark the former Dark Lord turned in on himself once again. The only evidence time passed was the small crono built into his mask as it ticked away the seconds to hours that had no meaning on this world. Then he felt it. An outside source brushed against his mind and almost gloated. It was almost a pure facet of the Dark Side and instantly he knew that it was one more of the strange aspects of the Force on this world.

A new shadow faded into sight, the sensor pick ups in his helmet allowed him to see who had just appeared and to know that while there was light there was no physical substance.

'Hello Ani.' whispered Padme as she knelt beside him.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Empty Grave  
Part 1: A New Journey  
Chapter 5

Looking at her he could only smile at the phantom. She was still beautiful, the very perfection she was in life. He would have worshiped the vision as a miracle if it wasn't for the being behind the mask. He didn't have to look at this thing to know that it was not only of the Dark Side, it was the Dark Side made life. Power beyond all imagining from the greatest evil he had ever witnessed. 'What is the matter Ani? Don't you recognise me?'

'I do. Both for what you are and what you clam to be. Both know I am not "Ani" so be gone and leave me to my fate.'

'You don't know. I pity you Anakin. Yes it is true I am not the Padme you knew but part of me is, a big part. The part that remembers you when we first met, you called me an angel and when you told me you loved me and at the end when you crushed the life from my body.'

'You are also darkness. She had no darkness in her soul that her light did not vanquish. She was an angel and now you wrap whatever small threads that are left of her around you? Why? To talk to me? To comfort me. Or is it you wish me to finish what I started?'

The ghost stood and walked around him. 'I thought you were a lot smarter than this Anakin. I only want the best for you. You can sense my power so you know there are no limits to what I can do. This is your reward.' She moved to stand in front of him now dressed in a flowing white robe that hung to her in all the right places.

He simply could not stop himself from laughing at it. 'You will bring her back to me? Back to a rotting corpse in a life support suit? I have heard the promise of evil before and it cost me her and myself. Why would I listen to lies again?' Injecting all the scorn he could into his voice he continued taunting the spectre; 'Further more why would you present yourself like this, my injuries are more than complete in that area. Leave me be and play with another young fool. This one has woke up.'

It's power flashed with anger and frustration and the phantom changed, becoming Padme just before he had killed her. 'I had such high hopes for you Anakin. Now I'm afraid that they're over as are you. Goodbye dear Ani I will see you on the other side.' He watched in horror as it re-enacted the moment of her death incredibly slowly.

* * *

Buffy woke up when she heard a sound from the basement. Grumbling at the time she picked up her bedside broadsword and got up. Quietly moving down the stairs she saw her front door open and three shadows slide in. Cursing and promising to herself to actually lock the front door next time she called down to them; 'It's polite to knock first you know.' jumping over the banister rail she attacked them.

* * *

Feeling the intruders the former Jedi glanced at his chains. As much as he wanted to he could not help the small warrior. From his vantage point he reached out with his feelings, sensing the battle. She fought better than any one of them but they had both surprise and numbers. The young woman seamed to know this and tried to move the fight away from the confined hall way but that would prove futile. Already more were coming and very soon now they would kill her.

For all his crimes and all his sins he still had the abilities of a Jedi knight. With those abilities came the responsibility to use them for the protection of the weak and the innocent. Struggling against some mighty doubt within him the once and future Jedi spoke in hushed tones. 'With this oath I do tread the one true path of the Jedi. Let no innocent suffer or tyrant rule and let my blade light up the darkest corners of the night.' With a sharp twist he snapped the manacles around he wrists and ran to the stairs, his mind already reaching for his lightsabre.

* * *

Buffy was pounded back and she was now trapped in the living room, her sword was lost in one of the dead whoever's. 'All right who's next.' As they advanced a new person slid in behind them. 'I should have guessed! What now going to have your storm troupers kill me?'

The mob turned to Vader and took a step back, Buffy had just enough time to be confused before the black clad figure moved through them. He cut through anyone in his way and Buffy understood just how good a swordsman the former Jedi was. Each blow from his glowing weapon flowed from the previous one, no action was wasted and nothing wasn't calculated. Vader stopped next to her, the lightsaber pointed to the floor at her feet. Spinning on his heal he was suddenly facing the robed guys who were spreading backward. 'I have rejected your master. Leave or die, chose now.'

Buffy stepped around the sabre and picked up one of the discarded weapons; 'You heard him, now get out before we throw you out.' The small army picked up the dead bodies and fled. 'That was fun, what do you mean you rejected their master?'

He switched his lightsabre off and gave it to her; 'Some form of phantom wished me to join with it but I could tell it was pure darkness.'

'Wonderful. Looks like I might have a new big bad already. Well can't be much worse than you.'

'I would doubt that.' he walked towards the kitchen.

'Where are you going?'

'Back to the place you put me.' he actually sounded confused.

Buffy grabbed his arm. 'Why? It worked so well wouldn't you say. By the way; how did you get out of those manacles?'

'I broke them.'

'See. No point in locking you in the basement if you can just brake out whenever. You're not going to try and escape are you.'

'There is nowhere for me in this world or any other.'

'Wow that was so over dramatic, but with the whole black on black look overkill never was a problem with you was it. Take the couch, that is if you'll fit.' She pointed to the far too small sofa.

'Where should I take it?'

She laughed and was very surprised as he stared to laugh with her. 'I mean sleep there instead.'

'I don't sleep. However I do meditate.'

'There's good enough then. I'll see you in the morning.'

* * *

Dawn woke up late in the morning. Walking past Buffy's room she saw her sister sleeping peacefully and almost grinned. Silently walking down stairs she almost ran strait back up. Slumped in the middle of the sofa lay Vader, sound asleep.

After burning most of her breakfast and settling for cereal she went back into the living room and watch him sleep. It didn't take her long to notice that he had simply fallen asleep while he was sitting there. Finishing her bowl Dawn decided to wake him, whatever he was doing there it would be better to get him back downstairs before Buffy came down.

'Hey Vader wake up.' shaking him violently she succeeded in knocking him to his side 'Come on! wake up! If Buffy gets down and sees you here she'll be pissed' he was too heavy to lift so she decided to drag him.

Rolling him off the couch as quietly as she could Dawn squeaked when, upon landing, the top half of his helmet came off. Moving as fast as she could the girl scrambled over him and picked it up. Quickly kneeling over him she frowned, the mask covered his face and the very top of his head but she could still see the back of his head. Short, dark brown, hairs were growing there.

Curious, Dawn knelt there looking at the back of Darth Vader's head. 'He was supposed to be bald and burnt wasn't he?' Reasoning that a few seconds of real air won't kill him she decided to see his face. Hands trembling she put down the dome and then, ever so gently pulled the mask off. His face was covered in scars, deep and still red, two black bags under his eyes had faded to an off grey and most shocking of all was the several days worth of hair and beard growth.

* * *

Waking up was just the first unrecognisable event that day for Vader. Fighting sleep and the blinding blue light he made it to his feet, only getting himself caught in his cape once. He was having difficulty breathing but before he could check on his suits integrity he smelt something. Following his long dead physical senses he found himself in another room where the little girl was moments away from burning some food. 'You're burning it.'

'Oh… sorry I didn't mean to. Here sit.' She half dragged him into a wooden seat and put the food in front of him. 'You want something to drink.'

Vader had long since given up food and liquid, the damage to his body was great and what ever he needed the Force could provide. 'I'm sorry but I can't eat though my mask.' He explained, not wanting to hurt the girls feelings or go into detail.

'I know that. I'm not stupid.' She said indigently. He smiled at her. 'That's why I took it off.'

'What?' he couldn't survive without his mask, it's constant supply of bacta vapours and high oxygen content were the only things that kept him alive. Anything more than seconds without and what was left of his body would shut down. Killed by innocence and ignorance was a fitting way for a Sith Lord to die. 'You have killed me girl.' Vader gasped as he looked around for where ever she had put the vital equipment.

'I don't think so, actually I think I've helped you live.' She put a plate of cooked meat in front of him and a small glass of something yellow/orange.

Deep inside his suit Vader felt his stomach twist in knots at the smell of real food and what could only be fresh fruit juice. 'There are things in my suit that I need to survive.'

'You've done well for like ten minutes, another five won't kill you and not eating will. Now eat.' She pointed like a little noble lady ordering her servant to perform a task without question. With a trembling hand Vader reached for the drink, years of dreaming for something as simple as water as a child and then a wish for anything to prove he was still human and now this precious child was simply giving him fresh fruit. He didn't notice the tears as he sipped the tangy drink.

'Thank you.'

'Your welcome. Now you'd better eat up quickly, never know when the nasty air will kill you.'

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Empty Grave  
Part 1: A New Journey  
Chapter 6

It didn't last, while he could survive for almost half an hour with out his mask Vader still needed the almost constant supply of whatever was in there. The good thing was he had rigged it to ration the stuff he was breathing. As the days turned into weeks he helped Dawn with her research, he described the Force as the energy of life and while the concept of a soul wasn't new to him the idea that they were the same stunned him. It also helped with the whole "What is the dark side"

As far as the two of them could understand the soul was a power source based in balance. When you went to one extreme mood or another it corrupted that power and tapping that corrupted power corrupted you. After that revelation Dawn joked that they'll find the answer to life next. While figuring out what had happened was easy they couldn't think of a way back for him, if there was a way back. In essence the combined power that both he and Willow drew on in one instant ripped space and time apart. While he just wanted to leave the crypt Willow desperately wanted Tara back. This pulled him through the hole the two of them had created. Then he had fallen through the same portal that the Key was used to open because the whole place was still unstable, or was. The act of a balancing force of evil to Buffy's act of sacrifice, which on the whole was good, stabilised the whole region.

It was shortly after that discovery Dawn decided to spend the rest of the summer veg-ing out over cartoons after brain overload.

* * *

Buffy meanwhile made a decision to look for another job between slaying vampires and trying to keep up with the two researchers. Not that much of a leap after the two of them forgot to wake her up for a week. Buffy hated pink slips but Dawn still found it funny to stick some colour on Vader.

Something like a month after he had arrived the three of them were at the table, Dawn had started a discussion that had been going on and off for most of that month. She found it strange that he insisted on being called Vader. Not Darth Vader or Anakin, just simply Vader. His counter argument was that he wasn't either of those people anymore, not Sith and not a Jedi so pretending to be either of those people was wrong. Buffy was on his side which prompted Dawn to joke about Angel that left an uncomfortable silence. They had heard that Angel was missing and had avoided thinking about it.

* * *

Over the weeks Vader had come to see this little family of theirs as his friends that included the young man who came around every other day but in his heart he knew he could not stay. The damage he had done in his Sith days was still to be corrected. He had seen the images created that had told his story to everyone in the world and he knew that a great many people died because of him and the emperor. Despite his friends assurance that it was fiction he knew it was real and that he must do something about it.

'I have been thinking. There has to be a way for me to get back to where I belong. The only lead I have is this Lucas, I must talk to him.' he broke the silence as he put down his empty glass.

'Well your in the right state but I don't think he'll believe you and he's not listed…' Buffy shrugged

'I was thinking, what do you call it; "Road trip"?'

'That would be cool, the four of us on a road trip.'

'Sorry little Dawn but your sister is needed here. I told you that there is a Dark Force power rising in this town. She must stand against it as I must make a stand against the Dark Side I left in my home galaxy.'

'So what, you're leaving?' Dawn asked, sounding confused.

'I thought you said there's nowhere for you.' stated Buffy

'There is nowhere for me, as much as it pains me that includes here. You have been my friends and my early guides in this world and I can't thank you enough but I must try. They might just be characters to you but they are my children, somewhere. I have to find and help them.'

He had told them he was leaving only a few days ago but it felt like forever. He thanked Xander for lending him the old camping gear and said his goodbyes before casting a glamour that changed him into a normal Joe you wouldn't look at twice.

* * *

Buffy had volunteered to walk him to the bus station, on the way she thanked him for helping Dawn. Over the weeks he was staying over he had learnt a great deal but he had also taught. Thanks to him Dawn survived summer school and aced her catch up exams. 'She is a bright young girl, more powerful than you can imagine and passionate.'

'What do you mean "Powerful"?' they turned the corner.

'I sense a great power hidden within her. Whatever she was is still within her, a green energy. If she ever taps it great or terrible things will happen, soon she will wish to experiment. You must find away to stop her, train her in your world. Do not let her tread the path of the Force, with her temperament she would be unpredictable and even more unstoppable than myself.' He looked her in the eyes, she knew that it was just a glamour Dawn had found for him but the all too human eyes bore into her.

'The Key… you can see that?'

'You forget I too was born of the Force, as was she. My true destiny is clouded from all but the glimpses I have seen in dreams. Her's is too far in the future for anyone to understand.'

'Your true destiny? You die throwing that Palpatine guy into a reactor.'

'Perhaps that was once true but now I tread a different path. To where I will find out one day but for now my return is paramount.' They were at the station and if she was honest with herself Buffy was glad he was leaving. This small talk had disturbed her in more ways than one. 'Train her, teach her and take her mind off magic's or the Force. Let her study, prepare her for the future. She needs a purpose. Without one she has no path.'

Buffy was so caught up in her thoughts she could only mutter a thanks, as he got on the bus he nodded to her and went to the back.

Getting home she saw the amount of Magic books and lore that Dawn had read though and had a brief flash of panic. 'Hey Dawnie, looking for something to do?'

* * *

Dawn was bursting with energy as normal, she had made plans for how to spend the last week of the holidays and completely ignored them. Now in time honoured tradition she would cram it all into the last day… Quite how she was going to brake her leg, to get out of the first few weeks, was still a question but she had a whole day to figure it out.

Skipping down the stairs She picked up the post, yep a letter from Willow. There was also two bills, an advert and one unknown. It was addressed to all of them which meant she could read it without Buffy complaining. It was hand written but she didn't recognise who it was from. For a brief moment she thought it was Spike but when she started reading it she knew it wasn't:-

_Dear friends_

_How are you fairing in the world? It has been several of your weeks since we last spoke and it would be behove of me not to at least attempt to contact you. I have met with George and discussed the situation with him. Once he had calmed down and recovered we became fast friends. While he has no idea how this could come to be he assures me that he used no magic or Force abilities to describe my existence in such detail._

_At first I would have been sceptical but his recently shaken belief that magic was impossible is quite convincing. I have since discovered he possesses a small stone, that while innocent in appearance, is in fact a piece of advanced technology that accesses the Force. As far as I can understand it is an impressive long range communication device that can access a Force receptive humans mind. While George does not have an extensive connection he does have limited access. I believe this allows him to receive the device's transmissions on a sub-conscious level. This has helped me immeasurably for I now have the coordinates for my home galaxy. I have yet to discover how much time has passed or a means to travel there but a large problem has been solved._

_I decided that knowledge of this would only disturb him further and spared him the confusion. Further to that decision I left to investigate the possibility of a mystical/technological hybrid of similar manufacture to facilitate my return home. As such I am now travelling through this continent trading information and simple menial service for other information or lodgings. I have found that my old knack of fixing things has not completely deserted me! Interestingly I have been able to repair many of you automobiles including a two wheel vehicle I salvaged for my own use._

_I understand that you, little Dawn, are rapidly approaching an important event know as the first day of high school. I suggest you do not attempt anything reckless in these last few days of freedom as your sister would most likely see through any foolish attempts to extend them. Unfortunately that is not your families only problem. While I am unable to discern quite what the true meaning of the portents are I know that something is coming. The Dark Side is clouding my ability to foresee upcoming events in any great detail. I do however find a phrase constantly repeated:- "From beneath you it devours." While I lack any further knowledge I have been able to discern it is directly connected to the Hellmouth and your family._

_While I do not wish to finish with such an ominous statement I find that there is little more to say. May the Force always be with you and guide you through the dark days ahead. Not specifically during Dawn's High School adventures but I believe they should be included._

_Yours sincerely_

_Vader _

Dawn read the last sentence and laughed, Vader has actually told a joke! It wasn't a good one but you had to know what to expect. That and the thought of him riding a motorbike like a hells angel was enough to keep her smiling all day.

* * *

Andrew sulked. There was nothing to do, at least when he was an evil mastermind he could make plans to defeat Buffy. Her or the locks in the female only gym. Now here he was in slayer central as a "guest-age". Just last night Buffy had killed the freaky super-vamp, destroying the First's plan. While that was exiting the morning after was incredibly dull.

Dragging his feet down the hall he watched Dawn skip down the stairs just in time for the post. That wasn't fair how could he steal the post now. She flicked through the letters as she always did just in case, Andrew had figured that out while he was still tied up. Suddenly she squeaked with triumph at one of them, tearing through the envelope she rushed into the kitchen.

Picking up the scraps Andrew read the Galactic Basic some one had scrawled on the bottom corner. While he was a bit rusty with the Star Wars language he was still the only one of the trio who could read the pictographs (something he was particularly proud of). It read "To my friends, please be careful.'

Andrew followed Dawn, 'Who's that from?' He wanted to know who could write in Basic let alone someone they knew.

The girl just laughed; 'Here! Read and find out.'

_Dear friends_

_I wish I could have written earlier but I know you wouldn't have had the time to read my words. By now you know what it is that you are facing, a living manifestation of the Dark Side. Over the last two months I have heard rumours that you are gathering the Slayer line there, I have also foreseen the great battle that Buffy fought the night before this letter arrived. Congratulations are in order but far from accurate. I have seen much now that the First has revealed itself. It's hope is to inspire despair and weaken you. In the case of last night that backfired however still more threats rest on the horizon. The only way to protect this world and save yourselves is trust, friendship and unity. No matter where that leads you through the light side of the Force will always be at you side, as will I in sprit._

_I did not wish to leave you on such a depressing theme so I started with the warning so that I can move past it. My journey around this world has lead me beyond the boundaries of land. I am now what you call well travelled. My knowledge of the Force has increased with leaps and bounds as has my information of this world._

_My main goal was to learn exactly where my "universe" is. I have learned that not all is as we thought. My home is not as distant as we thought, through part time employment at various observatories and deep space sensor installations I now know my galaxy is one of the many in this reality! What is more is a theory of mine that my galaxy was once colonised by a race of hyper-advanced humans that built the transmitter that George was using (I have, since my last letter, deactivated it). It is possible that this world is either the original source world of this race (in which case I am from a far and distant future) or that you are the descendants of this race after surviving a cataclysm unrecorded in your limited history._

_I am back in this country now and looking into developing your own technology to explore this theory in more detail. I have examined various ways to investigate this. The most obvious is to research using your primitive computers. However I may have to improve upon them to bring them up to date. I find the standard visual interface you call Windows quite unsatisfactory._

_I wish you and your guests good fortune and may the Force be with you all._

_Vader_

'This is from Darth Vader?' Andrew gasped and Dawn just laughed again.

* * *

Dawn didn't much feel like going through the post again. To be honest she didn't feel like getting up. She had made a mistake and thrown Buffy out of the house last night. How could she have done that, Buffy might have been acting like a jackass the last few… well months… but they should have talked about it sooner. Or tried something else, anything else not abandon her.

Looking through the post she saw Andrew watching her again. It was getting freaky now, she should never have told him but she felt sorry for the king of the geeks. Perhaps if he knew how cool Vader was he would at least try and be cool himself. Not much of a chance but it was the same as meeting Darth Vader. Amongst all the letters for the Slayer want-a-bees and adverts was a little folded envelope with a printed address. Handwritten inside was one note in Basic.

_You've done what you had to. If, as you say, "the road to hell is paved with good intentions" can something good come out of something bad? Don't feel sad little Dawn everything will be alright._

Dawn folded the scrap of paper into her pocket. She believed him.

* * *

Buffy looked out over the crater. Nothing was left of Sunnydale, of the Hellmouth or of Spike. Now that they had gone and what made her unique now made her rare it was the end of one life and the start of another. A new, better life. One which she was older, wiser and knew absolutely not to buy a home on a Hellmouth again.

Into this quiet scene came the sound of a van coming down the road. In the dead silence the Fed-Ex van slowly pulled up next to the school bus and a man stepped out with a good sized box before stopping and staring out at the rubble.

'Urm Hello?' asked Xander.

'Hello. I've got a package for a Miss Buffy Summers?' the guy looked shell shocked and Buffy decided to let it be. She held he hand up as the gang pointed to her. 'Here Miss Summers, can you sign here?' she did, he smiled turned around and went back down the road in reverse.

'That was… strange. Who's it from?' Giles asked.

Buffy opened the letter attached to the top and read it out loud:

_"Congratulations! As I promised Dawn everything did turn out for the best. With the notable exception of your good friend. I must warn you that I foresaw this outcome several months ago as did the First. I believe this is why it started killing the Slayer line. Amusingly this is what lead to you having the idea! This is the last letter I will be able to send to you. I recently discovered that a device exists that I could possibly use to transport myself back to my home. I have included some medical equipment I procured and some cash to help you survive and to pay back what I owe your family. I do not envy your responsibilities Buffy your new path is one dedicated to guiding new Slayers in theirs and you thought you could have a holiday. _

_May the Force be with you and your whole family no matter how distant from now until the end of days._

_Vader."_

'You think that's the last we're going to hear of him?' Willow asked.

'The Force surrounds us and is part of us…' Dawn started

'…and everything is part of everything else. We might not hear but we'll know.' Buffy finished. 'You know what I want to do now? Have good meal and get some sleep.'

End Part One:- A New Journey

Authors postscript:-

That was the end of the first episode of "The Empty Grave".Part Two should be up on the Stargate SG-1 pages in the next few weeks. Yes the device Vader finds is the Stargate and what does he get up to with SG-1, a super charged motorbike and extensive magical/Force powers?

Mountain King  
A.K.A. Thomas Fishwick  
Written:- June to October 2005  
Posted :- October 2005 to January 2006


End file.
